clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzardville International Airport
Blizzardville International Airport (ACAO code: BLZ) is a major regional airport serving the city of Blizzardville and is a secondary airport for South Pole City. The airport is located 38 miles outside of South Pole City's downtown core and 3 miles east of Blizzardville. The airport currently operates regional and some domestic flights. The airport is served by Club Penguin AirFlights, Air Antarctic, Pengjet Express, StarJet, PenguinConnection,MammothConnection, AirTerra, Antarctic Airlines, Rockhopper Airlines, SheepLines, and Farleyan Airlines. The airport has three runways, Runway 6L/24R (10,000 ft.), Runway 6R/24L(10,000 ft.) 11/29 (10,500 ft.) and also has three terminals. History The airport was first built as Jerome B. Platt Municipal Airport in 1992. The airport was used mainly for the general aviation community of South Pole City. The airport was then bought by the local government and made into a short-lived commercial airport from June 1993 to August 1994. The commercial airlines were evicted and put into South Pole Airstri. The airport, however became a general aviation airport once more. In 1997, the airport was bought by the state government and was renovated rigourously for 6 years. In 2004, the airport re-opened with new runways and facilities too. It was not until 2006, when commercial service re-started, with MammothConnection. In 2008, the airport became the secondary airport for South Pole City, after South Pole City International Airport. Destinations North Terminal *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SkyUnion': Polaris, Snowville, Gemini, Snellville, Ternville, Amery Island *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SpiritAir': Polaris, Snowville, Akbaboy City *'PenguinConnection operated by SpiritAir':Polaris, Newton Town, Gemini, GourdZoid, Sealville, Amery Island, Jing Jong's Island, Ternville, Snowville, Snellville, Penguville, Pengu Town, Club Penguin City, East Bank City, Shiverpool, Middle Island, Sunday Harbor, Lincon Port, Frostborough, Arda, Ard Mhaca, *'Air Antarctic': Club Penguin City-International, Polaris, Newton Town, Aquarius *'Club Penguin AirFlights': Newton Town, East Bank City, Club Penguin City-International, Gemini *'Orbit Antarctica':Newton Town, Gemini, Polaris,Iceland,Club Penguin City-Amherty,Aquarius,Frostborough,New Happyface City, Pengu Town, Shiverpool,Penguville,East Bank City,Ternville,Snellville,Shield City,Ulaansnowtar South Terminal *'Pengjet Express': Polaris, Gemini, Snowville, Penguville, Ternville, Snellville, Outer Club Penguin, Jing Jong's Island *'StarJet': Polaris, Gemini, Amery Island, Club Penguin City-International, Snowville, Penguville, Pengu Town, Aquarius, Newton Town, Pengyboo Island, Angel Island,Iceland, Ross Island, Glassyglow, Frostborough, Shield Island, Dessert Island, Turtle Atoll, Isle Royale, Seal Island, Sealville, Wentley, Charles Island, Blizzard City, Ard Marcha, Arda, New West City, Penguiki Island, Beachville, Snellville, Ternville,East Bank Town, Shiverpool, *'Air Chi Con': New Con, Polaris, Club Penguin City-International, Gemini, Newton Town *Antarctic Airlines: Ed Island, Club Penguin City-International, Shiverpool, Gemini, Newton Town, Polaris *'Pacifica Airlines': Zurich, Frostize, Parie, Dellaroma, Wien, Boorlin Central Terminal *'Rockhopper Airlines': Rockhopper Island, Yarrville, Club Penguin City-International, Polaris, Gemini, Glassyglow,Outer Club Penguin, Herbertville. *'SheepLines': Frostborough, Ternville, Googolplex, Ed Island, Club Penguin City, Ulaansnowtar, Penguiki Island, Snellville, Neo Domino City. * Farleyan Airlines:Tharntonville, Polaris, Gemini, Club Penguin City-International, Newton Town, *'AirTerra': Frostborough, New Club Penguin, Neo Domino City, Satellite City Facilities The airport has three terminals, The South Terminal, The North Terminal and the Central Terminal. The airport operates both international and domestic flights. The airport has a special inter-terminal monorail, that runs throughout the airport terminals. The airport is known as the second airport serving South Pole City, along with South Pole City International Airport. The airport also has a small cargo terminal, and is served by many charter cargo airlines. The airport is also serviced by the US Customs and Immigration Forces, as well as baggage claim services as well. The airport has 7 hangars as well. The airport also has bus services to South Pole City, and some train service to Grand Pole Station as well. Passenger Terminals There are three terminals, the North Terminal, the Central Terminal and the South Terminal North Terminal The North Terminal handles mainly domestic and regional flights, and is served by four airlines, MammothConnection, PenguinConnection, Club Penguin AirFlights, and Air Antarctic.It has 19 gates as well. The terminal houses the airport's Train station, which has direct services to South Pole City and Blizzardville as well.The terminal two piers, Pier A and Pier B. Pier A serves mainly regional domestic flights, while Pier B serves mainly longer domestic flights as well. Central Terminal The Central Terminal handles both international and domestic flights and is served by four airlines, Pengjet Express, StarJet, Antarctic Airlines and Air Chi Con. The terminal has 27 gates as well. The terminal houses's the airport's bus and taxi terminal, where many buses and taxis arrive and depart at the airport. The terminal has two piers, Pier C and Pier D, Pier C handles only StarJet flights, while Pier D handles all other flights. South Terminal The South Terminal handles both international and domestic flights, and is served by four airlines, SheepLines, Farleyan Airlines, Rockhopper Airlines, and AirTerra flights. The terminal is home to the airport's administration offices, as well as the airport's in-airport hotel,located inside the terminal.The terminal has one main pier, called Pier F, which has 12 gates in total. Airline lounges North Terminal *JetzLounge (MammothConnection) *PolarLounge (Club Penguin AirFlights and PenguinConnection) *ArcticClub (Air Antarctic) Central Terminal *ExecutiveClub (Air Chi Con) Category:Airports Category:Places